


Tricky Tricky

by cirobert



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirobert/pseuds/cirobert
Summary: Dean and Sam are unwinding after a hunt in South Dakota when they emerge from a bar to find Dean's precious Baby gone! Thanks to Sam and his obsession with tech they use a tracker to hunt her down but to their surprise she isn't exactly the way she was when they left her.





	1. Chapter 1

         “Dude…where’s my car?” Dean squinted one eye as he looked at the parking space where he had left his Baby while him and Sam had gone drinking. Well, Dean had gone drinking and Sam was the DD…yet again.

          “Uhhhhhhhhhh…” Sam looked around confused. “This was where we left it right?”

          “I’m a shit mile from sober Sammy, the car was your responsibility while I’m shit faced.” Dean was starting to shout.

          “You were the one who parked her Dean.” Sam bitched right back.

          “And I parked her right here! So dude, where’s my car?” Dean was actually gesturing wildly while staggering in to the parking spot where a shiny black Impala should sit.

          “Dean, calm down.” Sam tried to snag his arms so that he didn’t hurt someone. Not that there was an abundance of people out in a dingy parking lot at 3 am on a Thursday.

          “Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Someone…stole…my…” Dean was starting to hyperventilate and Sam maneuvered him into a position where he could breath.

          “How in the hell could someone steal the car Dean? We had Rowena put those spells on it remember?” Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers antics.

          “Her Sammy.” Dean wheezed.

          “What?”

          “Rowena put the spell on HER. It’s a her and its my Baby.” Dean gasped in a deep breath before trying to stand. Between the panic and the beer he had to hold on to Sam pretty tightly before he could actually stand up.

          “Alright, well Rowena put those spells on ‘her’,” at this Dean glared while Sam finger quoted “so no one could have broken in and just taken her. Its got to be around here somewhere.” Sam was back to looking around.

          “Use your phone, I know you low jacked her.” Dean said as the voice of reason for once.

          “Right, I did.” Sam agreed. He brought out his phone and after some fiddling around Dean heard some pinging.

          “This way.” Sam said striding off and Dean struggled to stagger after him.

          “How in the hell did it get out of the lot if no one could break in?” Sam was talking out loud to himself as Dean was struggling to move over the wet grass behind the bar.

          “Fuck sakes!” Dean cursed as his foot slipped on yet another small rise in the grass.

          “Its in the trees.” Sam said looking up from his phone and into the dark trees ahead of them.

          “Awwwww hell Sammy, her paint is going to be scratched all to shit.” Dean looked like he was on the verge of tears.

          Sam rolled his eyes and kept on walking further into the grove of trees. He was casting glances on the ground and didn’t see any tire marks to indicate a heavy ass 50 year old car had driven over the ground.

          “See her yet Sammy?” Dean asked and then yelped when a tree limb smacked him in the nose.

          “Not yet. But according to the tracker she’s moving…slowly.” Sam said in confusion.

          “Then why can’t I hear her?” Dean said as Sam stopped and Dean promptly ran in to his gigantic ass.

          “Uhhhhhhhhh…” Sam stared ahead of them and Dean pushed him aside to get a look at his precious car.

          “Come on Sam, we’re looking for Baby, not dinner.” Dean grumbled as he pushed past his brother.

          “That’s not a deer Dean.” Sam said grabbing for his arm. The little animal in front of them raised its head but continued chewing its mouthful of grass.

          “Its got four legs, a cute little tail and ears Sam, of course it’s a deer.” Dean growled out but Sam shook his head again.

          “Look at it Dean, does that look like any white tail we’ve come across?” Sam said pointing to the offending creature. Its rather large ears swiveled back and forth but it didn’t seem intimidated by the men. Instead it just blinked incredibly long eye lashes at them.

          “All deer look the same Sammy.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Now where in the hell is my car?!”

          “Dean…I think that is your car.” Sam said still not taking his eyes off of the animal.

          “Christ Sam, I thought you were going to be the sober one tonight?” Dean said snatching the phone out of his brother’s hand. He tapped the screen to bring it back to life and then twisted it around trying to figure out what the blinking dot was trying to tell him.

          “According to your fancy app it should be…right there!” Dean threw his arm out and the deer startled but didn’t bolt.

          “Right.” Sam said inching his way forward slowly. Dean was barely paying any attention to him.

          “Sam, I beg of you, please start making sense before I unload my entire night of drinking on to your shoes.” Dean begged his brother.

          “Dean, listen. I think this is the car. That’s not just a deer that’s an Impala.” Sam said lowly as he got closer to the animal. The only response from the deer was to stop chewing and stare his suspiciously.

          “Jesus fucking Christ on a crutch…” Dean moaned as he dropped his arms and threw his head back to the sky. He was no where near sober enough to deal with Sam’s weirdness tonight.

          “Just, trust me Dean. This is an Impala and they aren’t found anywhere outside of Africa. And according to my phone its in the exact same spot as where your car is supposed to be.” Sam slowly lifted his hand towards the animal. Slowly, cautiously, the Impala extended its neck and sniffed the offered appendage.

          “My car is a deer.” Dean moaned and let his head fall into his hands this time.

          “An Impala.” Sam corrected and Dean growled at him. The animal was now licking Sam’s hand tentatively as Sam was inching closer. As Dean watched Sam sidled up to the Impala and started to stroke its long neck.

          “How Sam? How in the fuck is my beautiful car now Bambi?” Dean was almost in tears. He just…he just couldn’t handle this right now. Not on top of everything else they were dealing with.

          “I have no idea Dean, but come look at this.” Sam was pointing to the animals rump.

          “I don’t wanna see deer ass Sam.” Dean sighed but he made his way to them. The animal swiveled its head and extended its nose towards Dean excitedly.

          “Not its ass Dean.” Sam sighed giving him a bitch face Dean had never seen before. “Look at its flank.”

          Dean stood next to the creature who was currently nuzzling his hand, even though he tried to move it away, and had to squint in the darkness.

          “I’m not seeing it Sam.” He said and Sam held out his hand for his phone. Pressing some buttons brought up the brilliant white light of his flashlight app and he turned it so that Dean could see the animals fur.

          Dean groaned as he finally started to understand what he was seeing. There on its flank in bright white, like some kind of horrific cutie mark, were the initials DW and SW.


	2. 2

          “Sam…” Dean rolled his eyes.

          “Sam…” Dean tapped his foot.

          “Sammy!” Dean yelled and finally Sam looked up from where he was petting the adorable little Savanah creature and murmuring to it in a little baby voice.

          “What Dean?” he asked innocently even though his hand didn’t still in his petting. The Impala seemed to enjoy the attention but its eyes never left Dean where they had been glued adoringly since they had brought the creature back to the bunker. Thanks to being near Sioux Falls and calling upon a very amused Jody to give them a ride home.

          “Stop talking baby nonsense to…my car.” Dean stuttered out. He growled at how ridiculous his life was.

          “I can’t, just look at this adorable little face.” Sam said going back into nonsense mode and actually kissing the animal on the nose.

          “For all that is holy and righteous Sam if you don’t stop fawning over that animal I’m going to cut it up for steaks.” Dean hissed out between clenched teeth. Sam looked up at him aghast.

          “Dean shhhhhh.” Sam reprimanded him and covered the Impala’s ears.

          “Oh for…that’s enough Sam!” Dean pushed his brother away from the creature which immediately started to nuzzled his hand.

          “Well what else are we supposed to do Dean?” Sam said seriously as Dean shook his hand at the wet tongue that was trying to bathe him.

          “We’re supposed to find out how my car suddenly grew four legs and a tongue.” He said. He gave up on trying to fight the little thing off and just let it lick him.

          “Ok what are your theories?” Sam asked him throwing off his jacket and grabbing his laptop that seemed permanently attached to the big library table.

          “Gabriel.” Dean said automatically. Sam just opened his mouth to say something when there was a quick flutter of wings.

          “You called Dean-o…what in the hell is that?” Gabriel said eyeing the wildlife still adoringly licking Dean. Dean shrugged his hand again but it didn’t make a difference.

          “That is the Impala.” Sam said leaning back and lacing his fingers together over his stomach.

          “What did you do?” Gabe asked still looking at the creature with suspicion.

          “That’s what I was wondering. If its your idea of a joke Gabe you can fuck right off and fix it…now.” Dean said, in what would be a menacing gesture if it wasn’t for the little deer who was now chewing on his shirt sleeve.

          “Oh trust me Dean, if I was going to do something to your car it wouldn’t be turning it into venison.” Gabe said and smiled his shit eating grin.

          “You’re sure?” Sam asked.

          “Cross my golden feathers.” Gabe said also giving them the boy scout salute.

          “Dammit.” Dean sighed. He absently lifted his hand and rested it on the Impala’s head.

          “Back to square one I guess.” Sam sighed grabbing his lap top again.

          “So anyone care to fill me in on the backstory here?” Gabriel walked around the table and started to examine the animal. She eyed him suspiciously while crowding closer to Dean.

          “Well, we went to a bar and when we came out the car was missing. Sam followed the tracker on his phone and we found Bambi here in the woods.” Dean said. He sat down at the table and the Impala crowded in until she was standing between his legs.

          “She sure likes you Deany.” Gabe commented. He tilted his head and then threw his head back in laughter.

          “What?” Sam asked while Dean just let his head fall back on his shoulders.

          “She’s the Impala alright, I’m guessing you saw the ass tattoo she’s sporting?” Gabe gestured to her flank.

          “That’s what convinced me it was Baby.” Dean grumbled. As if hearing her name the Impala nuzzled her velvety soft nose into Dean’s neck.

          “Stop that.” Dean said absently while Sam and Gabe laughed.

          “Ok so that’s one Trickster angel off the list, who else you got?” Gabe put his feet up on the table and conjured himself a drink that smelled so sweet Sam felt his teeth rotting.

          “To be honest…” Dean had the grace to look ashamed and Gabe scowled at him.

          “Surely you didn’t blame it all on me?” Gabriel asked only a little offended.

          “Well…” Sam shrugged.

          “Alright you helpless hunters, get a pen and paper and I’ll help you brainstorm some more ideas. And hurry.”

          “Why?” Sam asked just as he heard the bunker door slamming.

          “Too late.” Gabe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

          “Dean? Sam? I’m ba…OH MY FATHER WHAT IS THAT?!?!”


	3. 3

“Cas…” Dean rolled his eyes.

          “Cas…” Dean tapped his foot.

          “Cas…” Dean dropped his head into his hands.

          “CAS!” Dean shouted but still the angel ignored him to fawn over the…fawn.

          “Castiel, Angel of the Lord and leader of Heaven’s deadliest garrison, would you PLEASE stop groping my Impala?” Dean implored the angel who still didn’t pay him any attention.

          “Gabriel, some help?” Dean begged. Sam re-entered the room from the kitchen with some beers and surprisingly a plate full of carrots.

          “Hey Cas, look what Sam-squatch got, something to feed the animal.” Gabe proceeded to pass Cas the plate.

          “Not helping.” Dean sighed but he did sit back to watch as Cas let the animal eat from his hand.

          “She’s beautiful.” He said finally looking up at Dean. The big bad hunter had to stamp down on the emotions that single look of happiness on the angel’s face brought rushing to the surface.

          “She…is…my…car.” Dean grit out through clenched teeth. “Can’t someone just help me fix it?”

          “Ok Sam, here’s the list of other Tricksters who might do something like this. Notice I’ve included Loki, but crossed him off for obvious reasons.” Gabe said with a self satisfied smirk in place.

          “There are that many Tricksters?” Sam asked in surprise as he scanned the list.

          “Every culture has its own gods and every pantheon has its own trickster.” Gabe shrugged.

          “Ok so how do we go about finding out who did…that?” Dean threw his arm out behind him indicating the angel who was now sat on the floor with the Impala eating happily out of his hands.

          “Don’t call her a that Dean, you’ll hurt her feelings.” Cas scolded him before murmuring to the animal again.

          “Are you talking to her in…Enochian?” Sam asked surprised.

          “I doubt she understands English Sam, she’s from Africa.” Cas said like it’s the most reasonable logic.

          “Why me?” Dean groaned putting his head in his hands.

          “Any who, its easy enough to cut down on the names. Certain gods never leave their own countries so that takes off…all of these.” Gabe took his pen and put a red mark through a lot of names.

          “It still leaves us with seven gods to track down.” Dean said looking at the list.

          “Better than two dozen.” Sam said reasonably.

          “Well boys you’re lucky you have an archangel and a little witch you can call for help.” Gabe smirked.

          “Speaking of Rowena where is she? I figured all of Cas’s girly squealing would have caught her attention by now.” Dean asked taking a sip of his beer.

          “I did not squeal.” Cas argued. His argument was thrown off by the giggle he let out when the Impala licked behind his ear though.

          “Whatever, where’s the witch?”

          “She popped out to get some spell ingredients. Asked me to drop her off in New Orleans.” Gabe explained.

          “You left her alone in Voodoo central? Are you insane?” Dean sputtered at the smirking angel.

          “She’s a big girl Dean-o, nothing will hurt Rowena.” Gabe assured him.

          “Its not her I’m worried about.” Sam growled.

          “In Father’s name…” Gabe sighed and rolled his eyes. “Untwist your panties girls, I’ll go get her.” With a snap and rustle of wings Gabriel was gone.

          “I need a way to leash those two.” Dean grumbled.

          “Uh Dean…” Cas said but Dean ignored him.

          “I mean Rowena, the most powerful witch in history, running rampant in New Orleans? Who knows what kind of trouble she’d cause?” Dean continued.

          “Dean…”

          “And since when does Gabe taxi people around?” he continued on his rant.

          “Dean, I really think…”

          “And another thing…”

          “DEAN!” Cas all but yelled.

          “Jesus Christ what Cas?” Dean said spinning around in his chair to look at the angel.

          “I think your car just shit on the floor.”


	4. 4

“There does seem to be one spell I can try.” Rowena said thoughtfully as she browsed through the Book of the Damned. The little witch had been thoroughly not interested in the little animal that Cas was still fussing over, with Sam joining him after Dean had cleaned up the unfortunate mess. She took one look at the Impala, sniffed her nose and pulled out the book.

          “Really?” Dean asked sitting up hopefully. It was late, he was tired and absolutely at his wits end with the creature who still tried to nuzzle him. There was no denying its adorability factor but Dean just wanted his car back.

          “Are you sure Ro?” Gabriel asked looking over her shoulder at the spell book. Since joining the witch in the bunker Gabriel had worked hard to win over the little witch. And it annoyed Dean and Sam to no end that they couldn’t figure out why. Surely an archangel would be more powerful then a 300 year old witch?

          “Quite sure Gabriel.” Rowena said with a hard edge. She might have been won over to the little guys side but that didn’t mean she tolerated anyone questioning her ability to spell.

          “Alright, what do you need?” Dean asked.

          “Hold up Dean, what kind of spell is it?” Sam asked the ever practical one even while trying to coax the Impala away from Cas into his own lap.

          “It’s a transfiguration spell. It’ll restore the animal back into the muscle car.” Rowena said.

          “So we don’t need to hunt down the little godling that spelled it in the first place?” Dean asked surprised.

          “There’s no doubt that the Trickster that did this is powerful, but this is the Book of the Damned dear. Unless it was an archangel or God himself that spelled the little car, then this book will fix it.” Rowena explained.

          “Great!” Dean rubbed his hands together excitedly. “What do we need?”

          “You dear.” Rowena said not glancing up from the book.

          “Me?” Dean almost squeaked.

          “Yes Dean, you.” Rowena rolled her eyes looking up at him finally. “I need you to be the center of the spell. Now Samuel would you be a dear,” at this she giggled and pointed at the Impala “and get me some myrrh and I need three indigo candles.” She spoke her orders and both Sam and Gabe went to get them.

          “Why me?” Dean asked as Rowena gathered her spelling bowl.

          “Because I need your memories dear boy. No one knows that car better than you.” Rowena explained slightly while kneeling down to draw some symbols in the flooring with a silver chalk. When she was done she had Dean stand in the centre of the circle and Dean did not like how that made his skin crawl.

          “Cas, if anything happens to me I want you to avenge me you hear?” Dean growled out as Sam and Gabe came back with the spell ingredients.

          “Of course Dean.” Cas agreed and everyone could hear the sarcasm in that. He lead the Impala over to where Rowena was drawing more symbols and deposited some carrots to keep it occupied.

          “Alright Dean, I need you to think about your car. Every detail. I need specifics dear.” Rowena said as she lit the candles and deposited a few things in her bowl. She began to chant and Dean felt his entire being tingle. He did not like this, not one little bit.

          “Think Dean. Remember every slope, every curve, every bit of leather of that car. Imagine it in under you, rumbling along the highway. Picture the way the sun glints off of that black paint.” Rowena was encouraging Dean, who had closed his eyes and was getting a weird smile on his face. Rowena closed her eyes and chanted some more. With a flourish she finished her spell words and dropped the myrrh in the bowl. There was a big puff of smoke.

          “Did it work?” Dean asked not opening his eyes.

          “Uh…” Sam managed and Dean opened his eyes in alarm.

          There in the middle of the spell work stood a stunningly curvy black woman who wore a skin tight outfit of leather. Her long dark hair spilled down her back and when she turned her dark eyes were brilliant. She wore dark red lipstick and had a smirk on her face.

          “Hello Dean.” She said in a deep sultry voice and that was when Dean saw it, the DW and SW tattooed on her collarbone.

            “GOD DAMMIT!”


End file.
